


Two Lines

by TheRealAK47



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAK47/pseuds/TheRealAK47
Summary: Following the previous encounters with Evil Rick, you’re looking forward to a much needed reprieve with Rick C-137. You knew life with Rick Sanchez was many things, but peaceful was not one of them. The conclusion of the soft trilogy ‘Two For One’ and ‘Interdimensional Polygamy’.





	

You couldn’t remember the last time things were this comfortable. This easy. You and Rick had been through your fair share of seemingly endless situations, many of them involving Rick’s interdimensional counterpart Evil Rick. The memories of what was done still managed to elicit feelings of both disgust and excitement. However, Evil Rick had not been around in some time and, for the first time since you moved in together, living with Rick Sanchez had been delightful. 

You couldn’t tell exactly why Rick was so considerate and unusually patient, but you certainly weren’t complaining. You had to admit, you did miss a few things about the impulsive, egotistic Rick you fell in love with- on slow days working at the library, your thoughts sometimes would drift to the night he met you at work and seduced you in the rare books section. But realistically, if your biggest complaint was that the sex was a little more vanilla than usual, life was pretty damn good.  
As you came down the stairs from your bedroom, you could smell Rick cooking breakfast. Another new side of the man you had only recently come to see. While the bacon smelled delicious, you started to feel a bit nauseous as you got closer to the kitchen.  
  
‘Odd,’ you thought to yourself. ‘I didn’t drink last night.’ You shrugged, not to anyone in particular but as an idiosyncrasy you picked up from watching too much of The Office. Peeking your head in the entrance to the kitchen, you smiled as you saw Rick happily cooking, looking beautiful with eyes that, for one, instead of being laser focused, looked at ease. He must have heard you behind him as he turned around and put down his spatula, opening his arms for a hug, to which you happily reciprocated. 

“Morning, baby,” Rick smiled, briefly turning back towards the food. “D-did you sleep well?” You thought about his question. You couldn’t stop thinking about how great everything was going, and yet you hadn’t had a restful sleep this week. 

“Slept great,” you lied, not wanting to open the conversation to questions that didn’t need to be asked. 

* * * * *  
Despite usually being up for an adventure, you were internally relieved when Rick suggested something more conventional- a drive to the beach. It was a beautiful day, the sun was even out which wasn’t to be taken for granted despite being July. You still weren’t fully accustomed to the Pacific Northwest climate, coming from upstate New York where the climate seemed to be either extreme cold or oppressive humidity with a couple weeks of spring and fall between them. 

As you got closer to Lake Washington, you took a deep breath and felt the cool fresh air relieving to both your body and mind. You looked over at Rick, who, unlike most people, looked odder driving a Mustang than a spaceship. You couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous, insane, wonderful, inspiring man you had spent the past half-decade with. Rick glanced back and a smile crept up on his face as well.

  
“Can’t help b-but stare, huh?” Rick laughed, “Can’t say I blame you. I’d want to fuck me too.” You almost made a jab about the Evil Rick rendezvous but wisely decided against it.

“What can I say, I have good taste,” you smirked in reply. The smirk was quickly replace by a grimace of pain. Rick’s eyebrow furrowed in concern.

“What’s…what’s up, babe? Y-you, you’ve looked sick all morning. Should w-we call it a, a day?” Rick rarely looked this uneasy because of the pain of others. The only other person you could recall Rick demonstrating compassion towards was Morty, and maybe to a lesser extent, Beth and Summer. You started wondering if you should be worried.

“I don’t know,” you whimpered. The nausea was returning. “Maybe we should stop at the drug store before our beach day.” You forced a small smile, not wanting to put a long hiatus on the day’s plans. Rick paused in thought.

“That’s probably n-not a bad idea. But, but if you keep looking worse, n-no beach for either of us today and I’m tak-, I’m taking you straight to bed. That clear?’

“Yes, and I might add, I can’t remember you ever sounding that clear. As in actual speech. Almost no stuttering.” You flashed the sideways grin Rick knew meant you weren’t serious, and was the recipient of a playful push in return.

* * * * *  
There was a small town pharmacy on the way towards the lake, which Rick pulled into.  
“Want me to, to come in w-with you?” he asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” forcing yet another smile. “I won’t be long.”

Walking down the aisles in search of something to settle your stomach, you started to wonder if that was in fact what you needed. You knew Rick wasn’t in a rush and, as you paused in your thoughts, seemingly coincidental events started to piece together. You weren’t sure how you felt about your suspicion, but decided to assuage your fears and, at the last minute, picked up a few additions to your Gravol purchase. 

* * * * *  
Back in the car with Rick, you didn’t know what to say. The chatter of your mind overrode any topics of conversation that you were capable of. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to see through your façade of relaxation and was excitedly talking about a new invention of his, a pill that allowed the user to experience hyper-focus and euphoria without the crash of typical stimulants.  
“So, basically a mix of Adderall and coke without the side effects?” you asked sardonically, although silently admitting it was a pretty good idea.

“N-none of the addictive properties either! Well, I d-don’t think so. We’ll see, we’ll see.” As you turned to reply, the car hit an uneven part of the road, causing your stomach to lurch. You could taste the bile at the back of your throat.

“Rick, I don’t think I can do a beach day today,” you said in a small voice. You hated disappointing him. “I need to lay down.” And get some answers, you said in your head. To your relief, Rick looked unperturbed.

“Of course, babe. Let’s, let’s get you home.”

* * * * *  
While your discomfort intensified on the drive back home, you couldn’t help but be apprehensive about getting home. You were strangely content in this Schrodinger’s cat of a situation you were in until then- two possibilities existed and, in this moment, both possibilities both were and weren’t. Which, for you, was the best of both worlds. However, no car ride lasts forever and you were back to your modest bungalow within the hour. As you followed Rick inside, you wordlessly hugged him from behind, knowing things could be very different in a moment’s time.

“I love you, Rick Sanchez,” you whispered in his ear as you kissed his neck. “Be right back.”

* * * * *  
With the door locked behind you, you took a deep breath and waited. 90 seconds had never seemed like such an eternity. Your eyes were closed and you had a hard time bringing yourself to open them. 'It feels like I’ve been in here for hours, not a minute', you thought, steadying your breath. Okay. You were ready.

You looked down. As you suspected. Two lines. 

Your heart both dropped in fear as well as fluttered in excitement. You had no idea how to react. No idea what to do next. 

No idea how to tell Rick.


End file.
